Ed, Edd n' Eddy: Fazbear's Fright
by ManOFiction245
Summary: When the Eds are dared to spend the night in Fazbear's Fright, they get a surprise from a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1

Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. An attraction based on the murders at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It would be opening in a day. They have salvaged some dolls, masks, animatronic shells and arcade cabinets. However, they had a real animatronic. The guard had to deal with it for 6 nights. However, the animatronic would have quite an experience with three troublemaking kids.

The tallest child opened the door. This was Ed, the dumb one with brawn. The middle child walked in. This was Double D, the smart neat-freak. The shortest one followed him. This was Eddy, the hot-headed greedy leader.

"I don't know why we're here," Double D shuddered.

"Remember. Kevin will give us jawbreakers if we spend the night here!" Eddy explained. Ed's head was stuck in his monster comic.

"Do you think the moon nachos haunt this place?" Ed asked, lifting his head from his comic.

"I sincerely doubt it," Double D said. The trio made their way into the office. Eddy sat in the chair and pulled up the monitor.

"I'm going to explore!" Ed announced running off. Double D followed him. Eddy used the cameras and saw Ed standing next to the arcade cabinets. He seemed to be trying to work the arcade machines. Eddy turned his attention to a button that read 'Play Audio'. He pressed it and heard a child say 'Hello?'.

"Who's there?" Ed asked. Eddy grinned and pressed it again. Ed ran to the next room. Eddy giggled. He did it three more times. Ed darted from room to room.

"Hah, this is great!" Eddy laughed. He pressed it again…

And nothing. The cameras suddenly showed static. Eddy turned his attention to the maintenance panel. He rebooted the systems and sat back and kicked back his feet.

Meanwhile, someone opened his eyes. It was 12AM. He stood up and walked away from the entrance. Was the guard here? He heard someone walking. He smiled and walked towards the sound only to hear a child's laugh. He groaned as he was forced to walk back to the entrance. Eddy barely noticed him. Suddenly, the camera showed a strange child animatronic. Eddy put down the monitor and saw it.

"RAAAAARRRGGHHHH!"

It bit down on his skull, but Eddy didn't feel anything. Almost like it wasn't even there…

Ed continued to try and work the arcade cabinets. Suddenly, one of them showed static. Ed was hopeful. Suddenly, a chicken showed up on the screen.

"A watermelon?" Ed mumbled. Suddenly, it vanished. Ed shrugged and turned away.

"RAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHH!"

A burnt version of the animatronic Chica charged at him. It vanished before it could touch him.

"A chicken!" Ed laughed. He ran off to find the chicken. He stopped in a hallway and saw Chica's head. He shrugged and ran to the office.

Double D continued to walk around the attraction, when suddenly an animatronic head rolled over to him.

"Ed?" Double D asked. He walked to where it rolled.

"I-is anyone there?" He asked. Suddenly, someone walked up to him. Double D was horrified. It then spoke:

"Well, well, what do we have here?"


	2. Chapter 2: Watch Your Back

Double D stood there, not moving, but shaking. The animatronic staring at him was horrifying. The colour was green and mouldy and there was a sadistic smile spread across his face. Half of his ear was gone too. But the most shocking thing was through the many holes in the suit, he saw decayed flesh. This was Springtrap.

"WHAT? What are you? It that a corpse?" Double D asked, slowly backing away.

"That doesn't matter," Springtrap hissed. He voice was low and growling, but he had a slight British accent. "What matters is that you're going to die." Double D wasted no time and ran. Springtrap hoarsely chuckled and ran after him.

Ed was reading his comic, laughing. Suddenly, Double D ran up to him panting.

"We need to hide!" Double D screamed. They ducked behind the gift boxes. They heard Springtrap.

"Oh, I guess he's not here. I'll search elsewhere," They heard. Double D poked his head out of the boxes. He looked left and right…

"I SEE YOU!" Springtrap yelled. Double D shrieked as Springtrap laughed. He spotted Ed and threw Double D aside. Ed quickly punched Springtrap. Springtrap snarled and began to choke him.

"HEY!" Double D yelled. Springtrap turned his head and the Puppet's mask hit him in the head. Ed used this to sneak away with Double D. Springtrap ran after them.

Eddy sat back in the office, asleep and wearing a Foxy mask and hook arm as he was bored. Suddenly he heard a siren. He felt woozy. He turned his attention to the maintenance panel. The ventilation had failed. He rebooted it when suddenly…

"RAAAARGH!"

A burnt Foxy leaped at him. Eddy was ready to punch him, but he vanished into thin air. Eddy was confused. He went back to the camera and saw his friends running away, being chased by Springtrap. Eddy accidentally pressed the play audio button and Springtrap just stopped. He walked into a corner. Double D gave a thumbs up and ran off. Eddy repeated it multiple times. However, the audio failed. He took off his accessories and was about to run out of the office when the Phantom Puppet blocked him. It made a horrid beeping noise.

"Stop! Stop!" Eddy yelled. It did and vanished. He sighed and ran out to help his friends.

Ed and Double D ran to the office but bumped into Eddy.

"Eddy! We are together once more!" Ed cheered. "We need to run!" Double D announced. They ran but stopped when they saw a burnt Freddy.

"RAARRGH!"

The bear screamed at them and vanished. They heard laughter.

"That was a phantom," Springtrap's voice echoed. They ignored this and screeched to the halt. A dead end.

"The door's locked!" Eddy panicked. Suddenly, Springtrap began to walk up to them.

"You've got nowhere to run," Springtrap hissed. Ed spotted a vent and dragged his friends into it. Springtrap groaned and followed them. He never liked crawling in the vents, but it would have to do.

"Filthy, filthy, filthy," Double D mumbled.

"Hey, get out of the way, I know the vent's directions," Eddy boasted, grinning and climbing over Ed.

"Where do we go?" Ed asked. Eddy's smile faded.

"Uh…"

"I'll find you!" Springtrap roared. The Eds quickly began to crawl faster and faster. They fell into the office. Ed pulled up the monitor and Eddy pressed the vent button. They saw Springtrap. Double D locked the vent. They winced…

And heard an audible thud and a mildly irritated 'Ow'.

The Eds sighed in relief. They walked over to the exit. It was locked.

"It's locked," Double D.

"You mean… we're stuck here with a psychopath?!" Eddy asked, shaking Double D.

"I remember in my comic book where the brave space legends set up a trap to trap the evil space nachos," Ed rambled. "We must trap the rabbit!"


	3. Chapter 3: Searching for Weapons

Ed, Edd and Eddy sighed in relief. They had trapped Springtrap. They had made their own makeshift vent cover from where they came in and Springtrap couldn't get out.

"I hate to ruin our progress guys, but I doubt the cover will hold him for long," Double D groaned. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"So now what?" Eddy asked.

"Maybe we should get some weapons to defeat him!" Ed suggested. The three walked to the door. Ed had tried beating it down, but to no avail. They walked away trying to find equipment.

Ed walked into a hallway, looking left and right. There was no Springtrap thankfully. Suddenly, he spotted some kind of fox animatronic thing. This was Phantom Mangle. It emitted crackling static. Ed held his ears and charged at it, phasing through it as it vanished. He crashed into a lamp which had Bonnie's suit, accidentally breaking it. He got an idea and began bending the lamp.

"A robot breaker!" Ed laughed, triumphantly holding up the bent lamp. He ran off.

Double D slowly made his way down the hallway. He passed the arcade cabinets and past some of the empty shells of animatronics. He then spotted something. A fire extinguisher. Clean and reliable.

"Maybe I could use this as a makeshift weapon!" Double D thought. He took it carefully and suddenly saw Phantom Chica roaring and charging at him.

"Get away!" He screamed, swishing his fire extinguisher. She vanished.

"These things must not exist, but what's making us hallucinate?" Double D wondered out loud. He walked back to the office.

Eddy also walked down the halls and spotted a storage room. He ignored it and continued walking. He noticed that some of the items had noticeably been moved.

"Ed, did you do this?!" Eddy yelled. No answer. He grabbed a metal pole from the ground, originally from the office before the night guard tried to use it as a weapon and sharpened it. He grinned but gasped when he saw all the Phantom animatronics staring at him. He ran in the opposite direction and fast.

"RAAAAAAARRRGHHH!"

A heavy fist collided with his face and he collapsed. He felt himself getting picked up before he passed out.

Double D and Ed met back in the office.

"I got a robot breaker!" Ed explained. Suddenly, the ventilation failed. Double D quickly rebooted it and got an idea.

"Of course! The poor ventilation must be causing our minds to hallucinate those animatronics we heard about from the stories! They're not real!" Double D announced. Ed clapped, but stopped abruptly.

"Where's Eddy?" Ed asked. Double D nervously put up the camera and checked the hallway.

Unfortunately, he saw Springtrap in the hallway, staring into it.

"Yaaah!" Double D shrieked. Springtrap laughed.

"Don't worry, your friend's not dead… yet," Springtrap snarled. "I know where he is, though. I'm not telling you, of course. But I will say hurry up. Your friend's having trouble staying still for very long."

He quickly punched the camera, breaking it. Ed and Double D sat in silence.

"Guess we have no choice…" Double D whispered. He took his weapon and sneaked out of the hall. Ed followed. They were both nervous.


	4. Chapter 4: Saving a Friend

Ed and Double D slowly walked down the halls, being as quiet as possible. Suddenly, they saw Springtrap. Thankfully, he hadn't spotted them. He seemed to be concentrating and when he opened his eyes, Phantom Freddy stood before him. Springtrap flicked his wrist and Phantom Freddy disappeared as soon as he appeared.

"Wait, did he make the phantom?" Double D whispered. Suddenly, Springtrap looked around. The two hid and he walked into the hallway. He looked left and then right. Ed tried to throw a Freddy mask at him, but Springtrap didn't even see it and fell into the vents. Springtrap heard the clunking and thought they snuck into the vents. He crawled in and the two ran off.

They came to a stop by the storage room.

"Where could he be?" Double D asked. "Maybe the robotic octopuses took him away," Ed replied. "I don't think so," Double D sighed. Ed leaned against the storage room and the door opened. They looked around the room and turned on the lights. They saw some drawings, paper plate dolls and even some posters. Ed picked up a blueprint of a Golden Bonnie suit, which looked much different than Springtrap's suit. It read:

'NOT SAFE FOR USE.'

'EARS TOO SMALL – EYEHOLES TOO BIG.'

'DON'T STORE IT IN SAFEROOM, STORE IT IN HOUSE MIGHT NEED TO BE REMODELED SO USE IT FOR REFERENCE – HENRY.'

"Psst," They heard. It came from a Golden Bonnie suit, the same one from the blueprint. Ed peeked into the mouth of a suit and saw Eddy's head.

"A monster ate Eddy!" Ed yelled.

"It's a suit Ed, you dolt," Eddy whispered. "The rabbit put me in here. If I breathe too hard or make any sudden movements, I'll die."

"We'll save you," Double D repsonded. He struggled to remove the head. It was lodged tight.

"I know what to do," Ed announced. He grabbed two springs in the neck and began twisting them fast.

"ED!" Double D screamed as Ed continued twisting them. Eventually, he stopped and effortlessly pulled the head off.

"When will you cease to amaze me, Ed?" Eddy mumbled, climbing out of the suit. Eddy quickly grabbed his weapon and the three began to walk back to the office.

The three sat in the office as Eddy checked the cameras. He couldn't find any sign of Springtrap.

"Anything?" Double D asked. Eddy shook his head. Double D sighed. Ed threw an animatronic head at the lamp causing it to break. A small flat disc fell to the floor. Ed held it up to his ear and heard a high-pitched humming noise. Suddenly, the Phantom Puppet appeared and lunged at them. Ed panicked and shut the disc off, causing it to vanish.

"How is that possible?" Eddy asked, putting down the monitor. Then he saw Springtrap, staring at them through the window. They simply stared back in fear.

"I see you found your friend and one of my discs. Too bad you won't live to tell the tale," Springtrap hissed. He suddenly began walking to the entrance and peeked out of the door. Eddy pulled up the monitor and tried to use the audio, but it had failed. Springtrap walked into the office, stepping on the disc.

"Finally, I got you right where I want you," He snarled, lightly chuckling. Ed quickly hit him with his lamp and Springtrap recoiled. Double D threw the fire extinguisher at him causing him to fall to the ground (Double D was slightly surprised at this considering he wasn't incredibly strong). Eddy then grabbed his spike and stabbed him in the chest. Springtrap yelled in agony as Eddy sank it deeper.

"Why you…" Springtrap moaned. He angrily swung at Eddy, trying to strangle him, but he dodged all of him attempts to attack him.

"Who are you?" Eddy demanded, sinking it even deeper before pulling it out, feeling something like bone. Just as Eddy wondered why he felt bone when it was a metal endoskeleton and didn't feel flesh, Springtrap stopped moving and smiled. He then said something the Eds didn't expect him to say.

"Alright… I'll tell you."


	5. Chapter 5: It Burns

"My name is, or rather was, William Afton."

Springtrap stood up and knocked Eddy off him.

"I was one of the co-founders of Fredbear's Family Diner along with my partner Henry," Springtrap explained. "I even had a family. But, I was also responsible for the Missing Children's Incident."

The Eds stepped back. They were staring at a murderer. Springtrap laughed hoarsely.

"My first victim was in 1979. I filled me with a sense of joy. I loved killing. I even made animatronics that were designed to lure and kill children. Unfortunately, my daughter was the only victim. She could have followed in my footsteps. More and more people found out about my deeds, but they were taken care of. My youngest son Stan had his head crushed by Fredbear. I was relieved since he was close to finding out my secret. I had to kill my wife when she figured out I killed Henry's daughter. I sent my son Michael to get scooped by my animatronics so that he wouldn't find out. Jeremy Fitzgerald was close to figuring it out, but he forgot about it after his frontal lobe was bitten out. I went back to the restaurant in 1993 to destroy the animatronics. Unfortunately, I died in this suit. But I was reborn as Springtrap!" Springtrap smiled after he was done speaking.

"You're a monster!" Eddy yelled. Springtrap ignored him and pulled out a disc.

"See this disc? It can create illusions," Springtrap hissed. He clicked it off and the metal endoskeleton in him disappeared, replacing it with flesh and bone.

"That reminds me of a comic," Ed mumbled. Springtrap clicked the disc back on. He began to slowly walk towards the three. The three began running quickly. Springtrap followed quickly.

The Eds sprinted down the hall as fast as they possibly could. Unfortunately for them, Springtrap was just as fast, if not faster.

"I won't stop until you're all dead!" Springtrap roared. Eddy threw a stinkbomb at Springtrap. No effect. Not surprising considering that he'd been dead for 30 years, but Eddy had no time to think of that. Double D fired a water balloon at him. Surprisingly, he stopped for a second. Ed punched him in the face hard, sending him back and slumped against a wall. They ran over to a window and stopped.

"I see a spooky man," Ed whispered. Double D and Eddy looked out the window and saw a bald, purple and decayed looking man. His eye sockets were empty with the exception of two white dots in them.

"Who is that?" Double D whispered. The man didn't notice them as the windows were a type where you couldn't see the building's interior from outside. He was setting something up.

"Is that… A C4?!" Eddy yelled. The man walked away and the Eds backed away.

KABOOM!

The explosion took out part of the wall and caused a huge fire. The hole was blocked off by rubble. Springtrap groaned as he woke up and gasped. The fire was surrounding him and he jumped up, getting on his feet.

"We gotta make a break for it!" Eddy yelled. Springtrap grabbed a fire axe and began walking over to the Eds.

"That fool! Whoever did that just ensured my escape from this attraction," Springtrap laughed, holding the axe tightly in his hand. He raised it and aimed for Double D's abdomen but hit his foot.

"MY FOOT!" Double D screeched. He panicked and whacked Springtrap with the fire extinguisher. Eddy stabbed him in the chin making him drop the axe. Springtrap suddenly grabbed Eddy by the neck and began strangling him. Ed began sweating as the flames closed in.

"Today will be you and your friends' last day alive! I will escape… and kill again!" Springtrap snarled. His mask began to lift, revealing his hideous face, created by the disc. Suddenly, Ed spotted the axe on the ground. He glared at Springtrap. Springtrap tightened his grip…

And dropped Eddy. Springtrap's mouth opened and a low moan came out. He collapsed to the ground with an axe in his back. Ed sighed in relief.

"Ed, you saved us!" Eddy cheered. Suddenly, they heard bell chimes and children cheering. The door opened. It was finally 6AM. Ed picked up Double D and the three ran out before Fazbear's Fright collapsed on itself, with Springtrap inside it.

"We… survived… Let's get our jawbreakers," Eddy panted. The three left as fire engines surrounded the building.

"I really need a band-aid," Double D mumbled.

"We must hurry!" Ed yelled. "Sarah might tell Mom!"

 _Four months later…_

A yellow rabbit walked through the road. It was none other than Springtrap, who survived the fire. He didn't go by that name anymore though. He was just William Afton now. His old suit was damaged by the fire, so he replaced it with the same suit that he trapped Eddy in. His disc was destroyed in the fire and his arm had rotted away during his trip, so he sharpened his bone arm into a weapon. He was trying to find the Eds for revenge.

"I will find those kids and kill them…" He hissed. Suddenly, a newspaper blew into his chest. He glanced at it and saw that a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was being opened. His attention was turned to the man running the place.

"Michael?" He whispered. And he was able to spot Henry in a picture, hiding. He knew the pizzeria was a trap. It had to be. His daughter, his first victim and the animatronics had to still be active. But the thought of a place for killing children was intriguing.

"I'll find those brats after I'm done with this pizzeria," He growled, changing his course to the pizzeria.

"Then I'll kill them."


End file.
